youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Rules
Ok, so I thought I'd go more in depth about the rules that will be on this wiki. Keep in mind things can change to properly fit this wiki. These rules will take effect as of December 25, 2013. Please note that i will be under the assumtion that eveyone has read this page. Subscribers must be shown As of April 4, 2014, if a YouTube channels subsribers are hidden, the page will be deleted. This wiki needs the subscriber count so editers can adjust it when necessary. Any page that doesnt have subscribers listed on their channel before that date will be granfathered . Video Pages There will be no more video pages added to the wiki. If there is a video you wish to add, you must add it to the page of the YouTuber who made the video. If there is no page on that YouTuber please feel free to make a page on that person, but please make sure you follow the page making rules. If a video page is made, it will be DELETED! Page Making When making a page please know that this wiki is trying to add channels that ACTUALLY make videos and have somewhat of subscribers, not saying that if the page doesnt have a lot of subscribers it its not going to be on here, but we have to draw the line somewhere. We cant have channels on here that dont make any videos and dont have any subscribers. Lets try to have YouTube channels that have somewhere around 50 subscribers *When adding a page please dont just say "SUBSCRIBE TO THIS CHANNEL, ITS GREAT" or just have the link. Please add some information (about a paragraph) about the channel, the person and anything else you can think of. pages that dont follow this will be deleted. *One page per YouTube Channel/Person. All information can be add on one page. If a person has multiple channels, they must also be added to the same page unless an admin changes it Adding Spam If you are found adding spam, unwanted or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you MIGHT be given a warning or MIGHT be blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from the wiki. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. If the admin is nice enough to not permanently block you, and you again add spam and unneeded things to a user page, then you will be permanently blocked. Other Things on this Wiki This wikia is for YouTube Channels. Unless an admin adds it or approves of it, all pages that are not a YouTube channel will be given 24 hours to change it appropriately and if not, done will be deleted. Admins will have final say on how the pages look. their a a certain way we edit the pages, please use other pages as examples on how the page should look (EXAMPLES PAGES would be ASkylitAvenue, PewDiePie & Tobuscus) look at those then see if the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the Page, please remember that the wiki goes by whatever the URL name is. if there are any Questions please contact an admin.